History Repeats
by NellyLove
Summary: "You always knew I was in love with you." 14 years after she left him, Mike and Bianca, once best friends, meet again in the place where they ended, the airport. Now they must decide if they will admit to what they couldn't in high school or if they will make the same mistake they did 14 years ago. Miz/OC -Oneshot-


**This is just something random that I started writing the other day and I really liked it, so I decided to flesh it out into a full oneshot. It was really nice to write something short and simple. **

**I only own the OC Bianca Ford, I do not own anyone or anything else. I am not making a profit off this oneshot, it is a complete work of fiction which I am not getting paid to produce. **

* * *

_Title: History Repeats_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: Miz/OC_

_Length: ~4,864_

_Summary: "You always knew I was in love with you." Once best friends, Bianca and Mike meet again in the same place where it all ended, the airport. Fourteen years after she left him, Mike finally gets the chance to ask Bianca why she made her decision. He felt like he deserved the truth after all these years. Now, they must decide if they will admit to what they couldn't in high school or if they will make the same mistake they did fourteen years ago._

* * *

…...

….

_**History Repeats**_

_**by NellyLove**_

….

…...

It was a normal airport, just like any other. Mike passed through them so often that they all just blended together, no airport stood out to him as different any more.

He already felt like he spent too much time in airports as it was. Now he'd been stranded at an airport in California for fours hours longer than he was supposed to due to a maintenance delay. He was quickly growing tired of staring out the glass floor-to ceiling windows watching other planes arrive and take off, while his stayed stationary at its dock.

Groaning as he stood he stretched out slightly, "I need coffee, you guys want anything?" Mike asked, looking at his travel mates Alberto Rodriguez, Jesus Rodriguez, Stephen Farrelly, and a few others. The guys mumbled their negative responses, they'd been sipping on Starbucks for hours now, and still felt the draining weariness of being stuck in the airport. However, they were well aware of the vast amounts of caffeine in their systems and knew they didn't need to add any more.

Mike shrugged his shoulders as he made his way over to the Starbucks.

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket he tilted his head as he leaned over to look at the line of people in front of him. Five peopled ahead of him, he sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging.

He was about to lean back into line when a woman with dirty blond hair caught his eyes. Her head was tilted up as she looked at the menu of drinks hanging on the wall, her wavy hair was clipped up with a few dangling curls escaping, and her bangs brushing her forehead. Her profile was beautiful and something Mike found himself admiring.

As if she felt his eyes on her she turned her head, her eyes a dark honey brown. For a moment, a spark of recognition was there.

The barista called out to the woman, not happy that she was daydreaming and holding up the line of customers.

The blonde stepped up to the counter and ordered her drink quickly before stepping off to the side to wait until her order was prepared.

Mike watched her closely, waiting for her to lift her brown eyes to his once more, but she resisted. She ignored his gaze and looked anywhere but in his direction.

"Bianca." One of the Starbucks employees called, setting a drink down on the counter.

The woman stepped forward, tucking one of her curls behind her ear before reaching out for the coffee, clutching it in her hand and turning in his direction—it was the only way out of the establishment.

As she passed him, trying hard not to make eye contact, Mike reached out, grasping her upper arm gently.

"Bianca Ford?"

Her eyes met his and he knew it was her immediately.

The smile that formed on his mouth was nothing but genuine and he noticed how it relaxed her. Even after all these years, their affect on each other was natural and still intact.

"Mike," she breathed his name, smiling as well.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, before realizing the answer was obvious, they were in an airport, "actually never mind, it's obvious why you're in an airport." He said as he stepped out of line and the person that had previously been behind him quickly stepped forward to fill the gap.

"Yeah, I'm uh, flying out to Ohio."

"Really?"

"Yeah, where are you headed?"

"Vegas, I have a show up there."

"Right, you work for the WWE now."

He nodded affirmation as he laughed slightly. He paused, studying her for a moment, noting the changes that had occurred in the past fourteen years since he'd last seen her. He found himself desperately wanting to know more about the life of the woman who he once knew better than he knew himself, "do you want to go sit and catch up?"

The suggestion was unexpected, to both of them. They hadn't spoken to each other in fourteen years and here he was asking to sit and drink coffee with her while dredging up the old days and torturing himself by listening to the life she'd gone on to live without him.

"Um, sure, I have a while until my flight."

"I've been here on delay for the past four hours," he said, "let me go grab my bag."

"Did you want me to order you a coffee? You were just standing in line."

"Uh, yeah, that'd be awesome." He replied, giving her his order. She nodded and stepped back into line as he headed back over to his traveling group.

"Who's the chica?" Alberto asked with an arched eyebrow, having noticed Mike's conversation with the random woman.

"An old friend from high school," Mike replied as he picked up his carry on. "We're gonna go catch up, I'll meet you guys later when they call for our flight."

"A'right, fella," Stephen said with a smirk at their own inside joke.

Mike chuckled, clapping the man on the shoulder before heading back in the direction of the Starbucks.

Bianca was waiting at one of the high counter tops along the wall of the airport, one cup of coffee in front of herself and another in front of the empty seat next to her. Her purse was up on the counter and she was flipping through the pages of a hard-cover notebook.

He raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to her, "what's that?"

"Oh, just some...random thoughts."

"Random thoughts?" He questioned with a cheeky grin, "what, did you become a poet?"

"Close enough. I majored in creative writing, but I don't write poetry. Changed my plans after I got my first degree, went to film school for a while. I'm writing screenplays now."

"Ah, you were always the creative one."

"Yeah, and you were always so determined to be a wrestler." She smiled at him, and Mike felt like he could see a hint of pride in her eyes at his accomplishments.

"Yeah, I've done pretty well for myself with the WWE. I've had some major accomplishments in the past couple of years, I've got a decent sized fan base."

"You're pretty popular," she agreed.

He narrowed his eyes, "what? Are you a fan? Have you been following my career all these years?"

"It's hard not to know you've made it big. Every time I go back home to visit, I always run into your mom and she's always quick to tell me all about your accomplishments and how big you've made it in the business," she countered before smiling softly, "she's really proud of you."

"She is."

"She's always believed in you, that's really great in a mom."

"You always believed in me too."

"I did. I'm glad I did, I mean, look what you've done for yourself. You always said you would become a professional wrestler, that was your goal, and you made the dream happen."

"I remember when it was your dream too." He added in a quieter tone.

She laughed slightly under her breath, shaking her head, "you know sports and I never got along very well. I was most definitely not cut out to be an athlete."

"But with that left hand of yours, your punch is quite the art," he shrugged, "I would know, I've been on the receiving end before."

_/_

_"You're going to call me a _slut _because I _wouldn't_ sleep with you. Tell me, does that even really sound like an intelligent insult to you?" _

_ The senior boy spewed some type of dumb comeback that only managed to make Bianca angrier. She was shaking with fury, she was known to have a quick temper, and this boy, her now ex-boyfriend, had definitely lit a fuse that was about to explode an atom bomb on his ass. _

_ "Bianca, hey, calm down. You don't need to get into another fight." Mike was tugging at her arms but she wasn't phased, she didn't even recognize his presence._

_ The stupid boy threw out another degrading comment and Bianca was in a blind rage, throwing out her left fist without even knowing who she was hitting._

_ A gasp split through the surrounding crowd that had gathered around the two feuding teens. _

_ A singular gasp echoed the first choir as Bianca's eyes widened and she realized what she had done._

_ "Shit, Mike, I am _so _sorry," she knelt down next to her best friend who was unresponsive for a moment before blinking his eyes open._

_ The boy she had been feuding with slunk away, and the crowd dispersed, no one eager to get caught up in the repercussions of this fight. _

_ Bianca touched Mike's jaw softly, wincing as he did, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know it was you." _

_/_

"I wouldn't call my punches an art form, they're hardly that." Bianca replied with a smirk.

"To this day, I still think you knew it was me you were punching, but you just used your anger as an excuse to punch me."

"You know that's not the truth," she argued, eyebrows raising.

/

_"God, I am so sorry. Geez, I'm so stupid. I'm sorry," she had been going on for several minutes know apologizing and begging for Mike's forgiveness though he had given it to her moments after it had happened._

_ Mike held an icepack to his jaw and tried to smile at his best friend, "don't worry about it."_

_ "I know, but I knocked you out!"_

_ "You did not!" He replied hastily._

_ She arched an eyebrow in return and he just pouted as he looked away._

_ She reached out, touching his jaw gently, turning his head. He pulled the icepack away so she could look at it. Her eyebrows furrowed, "I'm really sorry." She glanced up, meeting his eyes._

_ There was no anger there, no hurt, just forgiveness and the tenderness he held for his best friend. The love for her he hid._

_/_

There was a pause between them as their eyes met and then the slowly looked away, watching a hundred people pass by them in a matter of moments as a plane landed and released its passengers in a steady flow of bodies.

"So, what, you have a husband and kids? I remember you always saying you wanted a whole clan of children in high school." Mike asked, glancing over at her again.

The smile that tilted her lips was plastered on and noticeably fake and Mike knew immediately the answer would be awkward at best. "No, no kids, I'm divorced, actually," she murmured, "though I guess I should probably get a move on that since I'm in my 30s now, biological clock is ticking and all," she tacked on the last bit in an attempt to lift the mood. "How about you?" She asked, motioning to Mike.

"No kids either, I actually just got out of a relationship."

She nodded, her light brown eyes dropping from his. She'd heard about his relationship with former WWE Diva Maryse, she hadn't been aware that it had ended. She tried not to follow him like some of the fans did, delving into his personal life, where people sometimes just didn't belong. Actually, she liked to know as little about him as possible.

Those awkward moments when she ran into his mother at the store, or Bianca was with her mother over at the his mother's house for book club and they got stuck in conversation about Mike, were awkward enough. Bianca would catch him on TV every now and again, she'd seen him on Jimmy Fallon just because she watched Jimmy Fallon faithfully. Other than that, she tried not to find out any information about him.

For years she had known Mike intimately, she would much rather sit and talk with him about his life than read it on the internet.

It seemed like she would finally get her chance to do so.

Minutes began to fly by as they began to talk more easily with one another. With each word that left their lips more of the awkwardness and tension melted away until they were speaking together lie they used to in high school, before things fell apart in their senior year.

"You know, I missed having you around in college. My voice of reason was no longer with me and I made some stupid decisions."

"Yeah, well, California wasn't all it was hyped up to be in the brochure. It was weird being alone some place without you. It took a while to get used to not having you around. You were my first for a lot of things and suddenly, you weren't there for all the new firsts I was having. It sucked for a while, then you learn to move on and grow."

"I was your first for a lot of things? Like what?"

"You were my first kiss, duh," she said with a grin and an embarrassed shake of her head.

/

_ "Okay, look, Josh asked me out and...well, he's more...experienced then I am. He and Jacqui went out for almost a year so obviously they did things and I...I've never been kissed and I really don't want to tell him that so..." _

_ "So what?" Mike asked as he stared at his best friend as she wrung her hands together. Bianca wasn't the type to be nervous or to doubt herself, she was always confident, always certain of herself. _

_ "So, kiss me." _

_ "What?" His eyebrows lifted into his hairline as his eyes widened. "I-I can't do that!" _

_ "Why not?" She couldn't help the way her voice rose an octave, "am I-am I un-kissable or something?" She asked, her eyes suddenly frantic and her chest constricting. "God, I knew I shouldn't have said yes to the date. It's probably some kind of joke, there's no way he would want to date me." _

_ Mike stared at her as she began to ramble and he couldn't help but watch the way her glossy lips moved, forming words, separating and pressing together. _

_ It wasn't the first time he'd thought about kissing those lips. _

_ He never thought he'd get the chance to._

_ Now he was squandering that chance. _

_ "Look, if you don't want to kiss me, it's fine. I'll just cancel the date with Josh and buy myself a cat, since I'm obviously heading in the direction of being the crazy cat lady who is forever alone—," suddenly her words cut off in a gasp of shock._

_ Mike cradled the back of her neck in his hand, pulling her lips to his and kissing her, like she'd asked. _

_ He didn't try to make it something passionate or hot, he kept it simple and tender, parting her lips with his without having to prompt her. There was an unspoken connection, they acted without need for words._

_ It wasn't a flawless kiss, it was obvious it was her first, there was a little awkwardness to her body and mouth, and a hesitance as well as she realized just who she was kissing._

_ Mike ended the kiss, surprised that she hadn't ended it herself by that time, and when he did pull back, her honey brown eyes were still closed. _

_ She blinked open her eyes slowly and stared at him for a moment in pure shock over what had just happened._

_ Never in all the years that Mike had known Bianca had he ever seen her blush, but at that moment, her cheeks blazed a faint pink that he noticed immediately._

_ She looked away, lifting a hand to her face to tuck her hair behind her ears as well as hide her inflamed cheeks. _

_ "Uh, thanks. Thanks for the help with...that." She muttered, her eyes not meeting his._

_ He cleared his throat, "you're, uh, welcome." _

_/_

"I was always really glad you were my first kiss. I know it's seems really juvenile now, but I think it was the right thing for me, then."

Mike smiled slightly, "I mean, if we're talking about good kisses, how about our last kiss?" His tone was sardonic, and the memory struck a cord in her that made her blink as tears suddenly rushed forth.

He wasn't sure why he brought it up. Maybe he thought she owed him a real explanation since it had been fourteen years since the incident. Maybe it was because he was still angry at her for that morning. Maybe it was because he was still angry at himself for letting her walk away. Whatever reason it was, the memory was back now in the forefront of his mind.

/

_"Why did you even ask me to the stupid thing? We haven't spoken to each other in weeks, not since I told you about the scholarship to UCLA." Bianca was pacing around their plush hotel room, it had a false ritzy feel to it, that made it perfect for a night after prom. _

_ "I thought for one night, we could act like we were best friends again. Was I the only one who missed that?" Mike wasn't sure why or how their simple conversation had suddenly turned into this, but he was done just sitting by and letting her make all the decisions for the future of their relationship. He was tired of being complacent and sitting idle, watching her run off to California and leave him behind. He didn't want that._

_ "Last night, Mike, last night we did not act like best friends do, okay? We had sex, platonic best friends don't do that!"_

_ She had a point, he conceded, what they'd done last night was not a part of their usual friendly __interactions. It was something much more powerful and deep, it held a magnitude of meaning that he couldn't put into words. _

_ "Maybe we're not platonic friends, Bianca." He shot back._

_ Her eyebrows furrowed in incredulous confusion, "uh, yes we are. We have been for years."_

_ "That can change." _

_ "I was unaware that we wanted things to change." _

_ "You can't tell me you don't feel anything for me besides friendship." _

_ "Mike, you are just my friend."_

_ "I dare you to kiss, and then look me in the eye and say that again." _

_ Bianca knew that if Mike looked at her hard enough, and listened to the slightest quiver in her voice, he would realize her heart wasn't really in the argument, he'd realize it was all a lie. She was arguing for a good reason, she had a good reason to be denying him what he wanted. _

_ "Fine, if that's what it'll take to prove it to you." _

_ It'd be the death of her, it would kill her to feel for one moment what she was forbidding herself from having._

_ Nothing could prepare her for the way his lips felt, or the weight of his palms on her body, the breeze of his breath on her skin. _

_ She wanted to cry as his mouth molded to hers and tried to persuade her into things she would've easily accepted if she was more of a selfish person._

_ Her heart ached as she pulled away and set her face into a firm mask, "I feel nothing, Mike." _

_ He knew it was a lie, and that was the reason he let her go. _

_ Mike allowed her to leave his arms and he stood in place, staring at the air that she had previously occupied as she hurriedly dressed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She was swallowing back tears as she picked up the garment bag that her dress from the previous evening was in._

_ She approached the door, wiping the back of her hand across her cheek, mopping away the singular tear that had managed to escape. _

_ "Bi," Mike murmured and she froze at the door, keeping her back to him. She pressed her lips together, shutting her eyes tightly._

_ "I love you."_

_ Her heart broke as she opened the door and left, wishing she could return the words as well as stop from holding him back. But she couldn't do both, she had to choose. _

_She chose to not hold him back._

_/_

"You always knew I was in love with you." Mike said, his blue eyes looking over at her, as she sat next to him, perfectly poised.

She shrugged a thin shoulder, her eyes not darting over to meet his.

"How come we never..." He couldn't come up with the correct term for what he was trying to say. How come they never fell in love together? Why didn't they attempt to have something more passionate than friendship? How did they let each other slip away when they'd been in love with each other for years?

"We both had goals that were so totally different that I knew they would never intersect. I knew being together would mean giving up our dreams." Finally, she turned her honey brown eyes on him, "I couldn't do that to me, and I couldn't do that to you."

"So you never said anything. I tried to work up the courage for years to ask you out, and then you came to me that day and told me you were going to college in California."

"And you decided to go to Miami."

"Only because you were going to California. I decided that because I was angry that you were leaving me."

She studied him in silence for a moment after the revelation and then looked away as a click sounded in the airport and a voice came on the intercom system, making a loud announcement.

"That's your flight." She murmured softly.

Mike stared at her profile as she refused to look at him again. After a moment he reached across her, picking up the notebook and pen she'd been using earlier and flipped open the cover of the notebook.

A worn, teared and wash-out photo rested on the page and he swallowed thickly in his throat.

He picked up the photo, smiling despite the sudden sourness that filled his heart and tightened his chest.

Prom.

He'd asked her to prom instead of his girlfriend in a last ditch effort to get his best friend back even after they'd had it out about going to colleges on opposite sides of the country.

She'd agreed and it'd been a night neither of them would forget for several reasons. He was her first, she was the first woman he loved, it was their last night together as real best friends. With the morning came the realization that she would be leaving for California that summer and he would go to Florida. They would be too far to visit, and phone calls would only provide so much for best friends who had seen each other everyday for the past ten years of their life. Then Bianca denied what they'd felt the night before and she left him standing alone in that hotel room.

Mike flipped the picture over and uncapped her pen, scrawling numbers across the back of the photo, not writing his name next to it. She would know who this number belonged to.

He slipped the picture back into the notebook and stood.

Bianca still would not look at him, she stared at the floor, knowing he was staring at her, knowing what look he would be giving her because—sure he had changed in the past fourteen years—but some aspects of people never changed.

One thing about her hadn't change.

She still loved him. But fourteen years was a long time, a lot had been done, a lot had happened and as much as she wanted to believe he hadn't changed in the past fourteen years, the moment her eyes had found his in the airport, she knew he wasn't the same Mike Mizanin she'd left behind in the airport after graduation and certainly not the boy she'd left in that hotel room the morning after prom.

Mike leaned over her, setting the notebook down on the seat next to Bianca where it had been resting before.

She expected him to straighten immediately and leave, she desperately hoped that he would.

Instead, his lips brushed her temple, where her bangs split revealing a gap of skin. His lips were soft and the scruff on his chin scratched at her skin lightly.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the tremble in her limbs and the heat of tears behind her eyes.

"Take care, Bianca." The words were murmured against her skin as his lids lowered and an ache spread throughout his chest.

Complicated was a word he'd never attributed to his friendship with Bianca, but that was certainly an apt way to describe it now.

He rose back to his full height and picked up his carry on as he turned and walked away from her.

Bianca's head tilted forward, her hair curtaining her face, hiding her from the oblivious people rushing about the airport, trying to get home to their families, to their vacation on the beach, to their child's birthday, to their business conference, to the person they loved.

She lifted her head, swallowing back the tears and turned her head, hoping Mike wasn't out of sight yet.

She wanted to watch him walk away, because last time it was her who had done the walking, and Mike had been watching.

Her lips parted slightly as her eyes found his blue ones as he stood in line at his gate to board his plane, his head turned and eyes meeting hers.

Bianca held his gaze for a moment until he looked away, handing his ticket to the attendant and boarded his plane.

She wondered if she would regret this day like she regretted the day she left for California and he left for Florida.

/

_ Bianca was sitting at her gate, waiting to board her flight out to California. It would be her first time on the west coast. She was extremely nervous, but she had an aunt that lived in the area and she was living on campus at the university. She felt that she'd be able to make it._

_ As she tapped her pen against the page of her notebook she sighed._

_ Even though it had been over a month since the morning she left Mike in that hotel room, her heart still ached at the memory, at the words she still kept locked inside. _

_ She knew no one would ever compare to Mike, her best friend, her first love, her first everything really. _

_ She closed her notebook, sighing again, trying to get rid of the thoughts of him. _

_ Shoving the notebook into her backpack she threw herself against the back of the seat and tilted her face up toward the ceiling, closing her eyes. _

_ Bianca just wanted to be in California already, a place far away from Mike, a place that would hold no memories of her and her best friend, of her and the guy she loved. Ohio had too many reminders, she couldn't stay there, even if Mike would be all the way in Florida. Ohio was synonymous with the memories of her best friend, of the moments that made her fall in love with him._

_ She felt eyes on her and dropped her chin down, glancing around at the sea of people, trying to find who was staring._

_ Her breath left her as her honey brown eyes met his bright blue ones. _

_ He was sitting at the gate across from hers, where the flight to Miami, Florida was taking off from. She wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed that before. _

_ They just stared for a long moment and Bianca wondered if this was some type of sign from the universe, telling her to go after him, that they'd put him there in that spot for a reason. _

_ She stood by her resolve, however, to let him go, ignoring the part of her that desperately wished for him to rise from his seat in a true romantic fashion and walk to her, take her in his arms and kiss her senseless._

_ It didn't happen. Her flight was called. She smile tentatively, hesitantly in his direction and he returned back to her a false smile that broke her heart again. Standing, she collected her backpack and headed to her gate, handing her ticket over to the attendant. She glanced back in his direction once last time, their eyes meeting._

_ She didn't step out of line, he didn't stand from his seat._

_ She nodded, looking away from him and walking down the tunnel, boarding her plane, finding a seat and flying off to California, leaving Ohio and her best friend behind._

* * *

**I probably won't continue it, or extend it into a full length fic unless I get an overwhelming response. I really do love how the oneshot turned out though, and I like Bianca as a character and the relationship with Mike, so you never know. **

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review :) **

**Xoxoxo**

**Angel **


End file.
